Fortnite Dreams Royale
by the1stwing
Summary: Four inseparable friends: Jesse, Cream, Asriel, and Milla, get wrapped up into the madness of Fortnite, and witness the strange and mysterious events happening on the island
1. FN:DR Chapter 1 "The Invite"

It all started out of the blue one day.

In a small town in New York, there was a teenage boy lying on his bed. This boy was Jesse, one of the main heroes of the events that shall unfold.

He was someone who would always help a friend, no matter the cost. He was on his bed playing games on his phone, when suddenly a portal opened on his ceiling.

He got up, clearly used to this occurrence, a placed a pillow under the portal, and then watched and waited. Suddenly, three figures came from the portal, landing on the pillow.

Jesse looked at them and just said "Hey guys!" The trio looked up at Jesse and replied, one by one "Hey!" "Hi!" "Hello!"

Jesse said "Need a hand?" One of them said "No thanks." They all stood up, walked over to where Jesse was sitting, and sat down in front of him.

The three persons, who were good friends of Jesse, were Asriel Dreemurr, Cream the Rabbit, and Midna(Imp form, specifically).

"So what brings you all here?" Jesse asked.

Asriel replied, "Cream got an invitation to something. It said to bring four friends along."

"Hmm… What's it for?" Jesse asked.

"It is a big contest of sorts." Cream answered.

Jesse thought about it and asked "How much does it cost?"

Cream said "It is completely free of charge, with some exceptions."

"Exceptions?" Jesse questioned.

"There's this pass sort of thing that, if you pay for it, the company running this whole shebang will give you rewards for completing certain challenges or getting enough emblems of sorts." Midna answered.

"My mother has said it is fine for me to go and bought four of the passes for all of us." Cream added.

Jesse thought for a moment and and said "I'll ask my mom if I can come with you." He left to talk with his mom, then came back and said "She's fine with it if you're parents are okay with it."

"My mom and dad are nervous about it, but let me go with you guys." Asriel said.

"My mom bought us the passes, it would be a waste of money if you don't come." Cream added.

"Fair point." Jesse said.

Midna simply said, "Hey, I don't have parents, I can do whatever I want."

The soon-to-be squad laughs at this remark.

"Well, we best get packing," Jesse stated, "Say, Cream. What are the packing requirements for this?"

Cream replied, "All it says is to bring an outfit, and a backpack. You can put stuff on the backpack, but you aren't allowed to use any of it, only things you've found in the competition."

"Strange, but fair. The classic 'no outside objects' rule," Jesse remarked.

The group nodded at this statement.

"There's a few other things, but those can be provided," Cream added. "You can actually make a custom order for your own unique kind!"

"What are they?" Asriel asked.

Cream, confusedly, replied "Doesn't say…"

"Strange…" stated Midna.

"Must be trying to keep the whole thing a surprise, eh?" Jesse assumed.

"Maybe… Or their being jerks!" Asriel joked.

The group couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay," Jesse snickered, trying to reconvene himself, "THAT was a good one."

Midna piped up, saying, "Well, are we going or what?"

"Yeah! What are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!" Jesse said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Wait shouldn't you guys run home quick and grab your gear?" Jesse asked suddenly.

"Nope, we brought it with us!" Asriel replied, turning around, showing a black backpack with two swords, his Chaos Sabers, on the sides, and a strange looking lazer gun, his Chaos Buster, underneath the bag.

Midna had a sack with matching colors and patterns as her.

Cream had a cute, pink bag with a Chao face on it.

"Hold up," Jesse quickly stopped, and turned to Cream, asking, "Where's Cheese?"

Cream responded, "Oh, he can't come."

"Why not?" Jesse questioned.

"No pets allowed…" Cream answered.

"Ah, okay, just wondering!" Jesse said.

"Say, Jesse, how about you bring your bag that you take on all of our adventures, along with your sword and shield?" Asriel stated.

"Good thinking, Asriel!" Jesse remarked, and went to his closet and dug out an all black backpack with a thundercloud on it.

"Why are you so obsessed with lightning?" Midna giggled.

"Hey, you all know it's my element!" Jesse retorted, "What's wrong with putting it on everything?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd ask!" Midna said.

Jesse rolled his eyes, and then pulled out a sword in a scabbard from under his bed. He then pulled the sword out and eyed it over. It was a dark grey sword with yellow lines across the hilt and blade, and also within the hilt was a bright yellow citrine. He slipped it back into its scabbard and swug it onto his back, and put the bag over it.

"Hey Cream, can you pass me my shield?" Jesse asked quickly.

Cream walked over to the wall and pulled a matching shield off of where it was hanging.

It had a similar pattern as the sword, and had three gems, another citrine, a grey one, and a white one.

Cream passed the shield to Jesse, who then hooked it onto two straps on the bag.

"Well, are we all ready?" Jesse announced.

"Yeah!" The other three cheered.

"Alright, now then, Cream, where do I teleport us to?" Jesse asked.

"Here." Cream said, handing Jesse the pamphlet.

"Okay, location, location… Here we are!" Jesse exclaimed, finding the name of the place. He then suddenly got a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" Midna quickly asked, noticing Jesse's expression.

"The heck kinda name is that?" Jesse said, almost yelling.

"What's the name?" Asriel questioned.

"Fortnite Island?" Jesse said, "Okay then! Where ever they say they're holding it!"

Jesse the pulled his sword from its scabbard, held in both hands, and shouted "Activate Teleport!"

The white gem from his shield began glowing, and the indentations on the shield slowly filled with white lines, which traveled over his backpack, onto his back, around and across his arms and into the sword, which lit up the same way.

Jesse then took a swing at the wall, cutting a portal in it. The glow of his shield faded, he put his sword back, and made a gesture to the others to follow.

The all then stepped into the portal, on their way to this so-called "Fortnite Island".

Little did any of them realize what exactly they were getting into…

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. FN:DR Chapter 2 The Game Plan

After around thirty seconds, the team landed on the so-called "Fortnite Island".

"So this is the place, huh? Seems… very bustling." Jesse remarked, considering the amount of people in the area.

There looked to be around eighty people from where they landed, and there was a possibility that more were ahead.

As the group pushed their way through the seemingly endless crowd, the eventually reached a building, with a great magnitude of people barging through the doors.

"What's in there that everyone is so excited to see?" Asriel asked.

Jesse squinted, trying to read one of the doors for any info on what was inside. Eventually he saw a word on a door that said everything to him. "It's the reception area." He stated. "Looks like if we wanna play, we'll have to get through the crowd."

The team eased up on the large wave of people, eventually snagging a spot. The hoard moved fairly fast at first, but soon stopped dead.

"What's going on?" Cream asked, nervously.

"I don't know," Jesse answered, "but we're probably going to find out."

After around what felt like three full hours, the four finally reached the door and, with a quick glance inside, they all understood the sudden hold up, yet fast moving line. All the reception desks were computers. The reason the line stopped as fast as it moved was because, despite being super fast, there was a limited number of them, around fifty in total.

Suddenly an announcer piped up on a loudspeaker, yelling "NEXT!"

Four people left after this, and four others stepped up to the computers that just opened.

Once the team were next, they walked up to the computers, which were looked holographic, possibly digital.

They entered their nicknames, or "gamertags", as follows

Jesse: "The_1st_wing"

Asriel: "Dreemurrofhope42"

Cream: "Creamcheese98"

Midna: "Midnights_fear"

"Still not letting that name go, hmm Jesse?" Midna snickered.

Jesse the said "Hey, that's what I am!"

"He's right, you know!" Asriel replied, backing Jesse up.

Midna, still with a smirk, rolled her eyes at this come back.

The computers then asked for a password to keep their names secure. The entered ones they could memorize easily, and the computer printed out a grey ID card of sorts, and the were told to move to the entrance desk.

As they walked up to the main entrance, they noticed that almost everyone in the room was staring at them, more specifically, Jesse.

"Guess they know who we are. Or just me at the very least." Jesse said.

"Yeah, it's kinda… creepy." Asriel replied.

Once they reached the entrance, the lady at the front desk was busy on the phone, but soon hung up so she could sort out the incoming patrons.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She quickly said with a welcoming smile.

"Good morning, ma'am!" Jesse replied. "We'd like to enter, please!"

"Alrighty then, may I see your Battle Passes?" The lady asked.

The four were fairly confused by this. Battle Passes? What could that mean? They wondered this for a bit, until Jesse pulled the card the computer gave him, and handed it to the lady. She scanned it, and handed it back to Jesse. "So I see you're new to this," the lady said "seeing as you have a Free Pass." The other three did the same, and the group were moved to get pictures for their "Battle Passes" or "Free Passes" or whatever it is.

Asriel was a bit nervous, worried that he might screw it up. Jesse noticed this, and quickly calmed him, saying "Imagine it like your getting a picture for a school yearbook." Asriel thought about it, and nodded to Jesse with a reassuring smile.

They stepped up to the picture area one at a time, handed their passes to the cameraman, who printed there pictures on their respective passes.

As they moved to the entrance door, Cream tugged at Jesse's shirt. He looked at her, and then noticed that she looked frustrated about something. He stopped Asriel and Midna, and asked Cream what was wrong. She replied, "the lady said we had 'Free Passes' not 'Battle Passes'." Jesse, knowing that she would feel terrible that her mother wasted money, gestured the others to follow him.

When they got back to the front desk, the lady noticed them and said, "Hello again! Is there a problem?"

Jesse replied, "My friend here has a question," and motioned Cream towards the desk.

The lady then asked, "What can I do for you, sweetie?"

Cream, being a bit shy, said, "My mommy bought us all Battle Passes, but you said we have Free Passes."

The lady, knowing what Cream meant, asked for her address. Cream told her, and the lady typed something into her computer, and said "Ah, yes, Vanilla the Rabbit is your mother?"

Cream nodded, and the lady asked for their passes again. They handed them to her, and she put Jesse's into a weird cylinder-shaped machine.

"What's that do?" Jesse asked, and the lady simply replied, "Watch." She typed some things in her computer, plugged the machine into it, and pressed a button.

The pass inside the began hovering up into the center, and began spinning. It began glowing a golden light, and started rotating faster and faster, glowing brighter and brighter, until with a flash, it was over. Jesse began to lower his arm from shielding his eyes from the flash, and saw that his pass was now a shining gold instead of a bland grey.

The lady then turned to the group, and asked, "What did you think?"

Jesse, mouth agape, simply said, "That was AWESOME!" His dropped jaw turning into a large smile. The other three all nodded in agreement, also smiling.

The lady handed Jesse's pass back to him, and repeated the process for the rest.

Once all was said and done, they proceeded to the entrance.

Asriel eyed his card over. It was a bright, shimmering gold, and had a nice pattern with thick lines going across it. Over his picture, there was a small, gold crown, and under it was two strings of leaves (like what they have on the government logo).

"Hey guys, look!" Cream piped up, snapping Asriel out of his little trance. When he looked around, they were outside of the building, with still a large number of people around them. When he glanced at Cream, she was pointing at a booth label "Help for Starters". "We should check that out!" She said. "Ah, who needs starting help?" Midna stated. Jesse then replied, "I don't know, Midna. It might help." Midna complied eventually, and the all walked up to the booth.

All it had were some copies of a sort of beginners guide, with a sign that read "Take One".

Jesse picked up a book, and read through it. It was mainly different tips and tricks, but eventually, he got to a section labeled "Weapons". He flipped the page, and went wide-eyed. Uhhhhh… guys?" Jesse said, still shocked. "Yes?" Asriel responded, nervously. Jesse then got a huge smile on his face and said, "I think we just found our comfort zone!" excitedly, and showed the page to the others. When they looked through the page, they all smiled, as the weapons used were all legitimate guns. Not dinky, fake laser guns, but ACTUAL guns!

"Okay let's see who'll get what!" Jesse said, turning the book back around to him.

Once finished assigning weapons to each of them, he then flipped through the rest of the book, eventually finding a tear-out map of the battlefield, along with a strategy guide for it.

Before he could read it, the group was called over by a burly-looking man. They approached cautiously, not wanting to get beat up and mugged. The man said, "Don't worry, I work here. I just have something you need to play." Relieved by this, the walked up, and the man handed Jesse two things, an oversized (yet still somehow lightweight) pickaxe, and some strange device.

Jesse asked, "What's this do?" The man answered, "That there is a standard issue glider. It comes out of the part you're holding." He then handed the other three the same items.

They thanked the man, and wandered off. Midna looked around the crowd noticing all sorts of… interesting folks. Eventually, something caught her eye and she motioned the group towards it.

What she saw was a school bus, but it was spray painted blue. Jesse looked at this, wondering how the heck they got a school bus, and why they painted it blue. Even weirder was that the windows were all painted over black, with an exception for the front window.

Eventually, a loud siren blared, and a voice came from loudspeakers saying to get on the bus.

The team of four rushed on to the blue bus with the rest of the crowd, and noticed that it was much larger than the outside.

The took a seat, miraculously fitting all four of them, and looked over the map, with the accompanying guide.

There was a section in the guide saying "Land here for starters:" and listed two areas: Lonely Lodge and Flush Factory.

"Which one do you think we should go to?" Asked Jesse.

They all said Lonely Lodge, and maybe do Flush Factory another time, if there is even going to be one.

"Alright then!" Jesse said

When they looked on the map, the noticed a blue line across it, and then a miniature version of the bus going along it. The also noticed that it showed a completely different island.

"Okay, I guess since we're using guns, they have to put us in a separate area." Jesse inquired.

He pointed at Lonely Lodge, at which and small marker appeared above it. "Okay, the map is interactive… neat!" Asriel said.

The bus was approaching their target area, so they had to get off fast. Midna noticed that everyone that got off jumped out the back door. They group copied them, and soon found themselves unexpectedly skydiving.

Asriel and Cream flailed about and screamed. Midna just watched the oncoming ground. Jesse was paralyzed with fear. He broke out of the paralysis, and yelled to everyone to face where the were going. They looked around, and spotted a beacon coming from a small forest. It was the marker Jesse put. He then yelled to remember their skydiving trip. They all straightened themselves out and dove towards the forest. When they got close to the ground, the pulled out their gliders, which popped out of the small mechanism. They again dove forward to their destination, landing in a decent spot.

"Well, that was something." Midna said, shaken up. In fact, the whole group was shaken up. Cream then looked to the sky, and pointed something out. When they looked to see it, they saw that it was the blue school bus they were on. It was being held by a large hot air balloon, which is why they were up in the air.

They quickly read through the book to figure out what to do now. Once they understood the game, they scoured the area for weapons. Once they got their assigned loadouts, the hunt was on.

They marched out of the forest in search of some other players. There wasn't that many people around, until they got deeper into the island. They saw two enemy teams fighting, so they crouched down to not be seen. Once one team was dispatched, the remaining team was healing up. They noticed that one of the members were crawling, and another member was helping them up.

As soon as Jesse's team recognized a moment to strike, they took it. They went in, guns blazing. The enemy team was still low on health, so they fell with no problem. They were all digitized, in a way, out of the game to prevent further injury.

Jesse and his team moved forward until a siren went off, signaling the Storm was approaching. They ran to the safe zone, eventually making it. Once they did, Jesse built a small hut and they began to heal from their kerfuffle with that other team.

Minutes passed, as teams fought for first place. The final standoff was fast approaching, and when it did, it was down to two full teams, one of which, being Jesse's. Both sides opened fire. And soon one dropped. In front of Jesse's eyes read…

"#1 Victory Royale"

They had won!

They all cheered for themselves. High Fives were given, as well as hugs.

They soon warped back to the reception island, like everyone who lost, and we're congratulated by the staff. The burly man walked up to them and said, "Congratulations on your first ever Victory Royale! To reward you for your efforts, we present you with these." He handed them each a metal hoe-looking object, and added, "Now I know what you're thinking, and that's not it. Try pressing that little button there." Jesse pushed a small red button just below the middle of the rod. When he did more metal sheets sprang out of the first one, forming a complete circle.

The man then said, "You can use those as an alternative to the glider." "Thank you very much for this!" Jesse said.

"Well, you kids better be getting home!" The lady from the reception desk said. "We can arrange a seat for you on the plane back."

"Don't worry, we have our own way of getting around." Jesse said. The lady replied "Well alright then, be safe!"

The team walked back to the front of the reception building. Jesse opened up a portal back. Once they were back in his room, they all sat down, and chatted about what happened.

After around half an hour or so, Asriel said "We'd best be getting home now." Jesse replied, "Yeah you're right." Cream the said "Are we doing this again?" Midna replied, "Are you kidding? Of course!"

"Alright, alright!" Jesse said, "You might wanna get moving before everyone starts worrying about you."

And thus, he opened up three separate portals, gave everyone a hug goodbye, and sent them on their way. "See you tomorrow guys." He said to himself, and went downstairs for dinner.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: The gamertags used are not real except for Jesse's, as it is mine, since he is supposed to be me


End file.
